koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shingeki no Kyojin Shichi Kara no Dasshutsu
Shingeki no Kyojin Shichi Kara no Dasshutsu (進撃の巨人 死地からの脱出; officially localized as Attack on Titan: Escape from Death) is Koei's second collaboration title for Hajime Isayama's titular comic. It is the first adventure game for the Attack on Titan series and its main selling point is its original story. Koji Seko supervised the story. Visuals are provided by Wit Studio. Voice actors reprise their roles for a partly voiced experience. The Treasure Box edition contains an original soundtrack, a waterproof poster, a visual book, a tin badge, and a 3DS theme featuring Levi and Mikasa. Purchase the game new to receive a 3DS theme of Eren. Order the game from Gamecity Shopping to receive two clear files illustrated by Kazuo Funaki. Other pre-order incentives are being offered at various outlets. Consumers who reserved the game before January 22 additionally receive a voiced Erwin 3DS theme. Plot Set before the Female Titan arc, the Survey Corps are ordered to investigate Elsnir Castle. The protagonist is an original Survey Corps member and a local of the area; they guide the group to their location. During their investigation, Titans surround them and the ground gives way beneath them, scattering the group. The protagonist's ODM Gear is broken from the fall. They must escape the castle's underground ruins by working alongside the characters from the series. Gameplay Players decide their protagonist's name and gender. Choosing male will make Mikasa their default companion while selecting female has Levi accompany them. Additional characters are unlocked as the player successfully escapes with at least one partner. These particular characters are paired together when they travel with the protagonist: Reiner and Bertholdt, and Krista and Ymir. There are two key character parameters that affect the likelihood of a successful escape: "Despair" and "Affinity". Both affect the tone of character interactions during the game. Despair lowers their likelihood of survival and impedes the player during random events. Death occurs if it reaches 100%. Affinity lowers Despair, upping their hopes for escaping alive and unlocking additional character events. It's necessary to search each area to proceed with the story. This can be done by double tapping on the shiny bits within the touchscreen mirror of an area. Items can be found and equipped to proceed with the story, alter the hazards of Titans and random events, or to locate different weapons for challenging Titans. Events that proceed with the main story are indicated by exclamation points within the touchscreen map. During the search option, Titans may attack the player ("Battle Act"). Battles are conducted via button sequences; pressing the right button combination enables the series characters to evade a Titan's attacks and retaliate. Button taps are rated as "Miss", "Good", "Perfect". Good and Perfect ratings boost affinity; Perfects are also a necessary requirement for unlocking events with certain characters. Rooms may be locked by a trapdoor which starts the "Synapse Link" sequence. Three gears keep the door shut; listen carefully to the protagonist's partner(s) to select the right keywords for breaking through them. Failing to break the trap leaves the door locked; successfully unlocking it lets the group pass. Timed events may randomly appear to alter the flow. Should the player choose the wrong options or run out of time, despair ratings rise. Should the player reach a place with no Titans, the player can initiate "Break Time." This is the easiest method of learning characters' opinions about the protagonist and to provide extra insight to their particular partner. Each Break Time is limited to three topics per session. Topics which can potentially boost affinity are marked with a star icon. These conversations will often include multiple choice answers; try to choose the correct option to further boost affinity. The player can earn special still illustrations based on their successful completion of a particular character's events. If the player escapes with multiple characters and has completed their character events, special events will unlock with other survivors. Downloadable content includes bonus character events. Characters Main Cast *Mikasa Ackerman *Levi *Eren Jeager *Armin Arlert *Jean Kirstein *Connie Springer *Sasha Blouse *Reiner Braun *Bertoldt Hoover *Christa Lenz *Ymir *Hans Zoe *Erwin Smith Event Only Characters *Annie Leonhardt *Eld Jinn *Oluo Bozado *Gunther Schultz *Petra Ral Related Media Reports regarding the game prior to its release have been published in B's Log. They often include illustrations and snippets of character events. 7-Eleven ATMS, or Seven Bank in Japan, will be decorated with an Eren and Levi banner and other stickers. The gimmick for these booths is a Titan wallpaper; stand a certain distance away, take a photo from a smartphone, and receive a Titanized-selfie like the ones previously offered at Tokyo Game Show 2015. Attack on Titan ATMs will be present throughout Japan March 31~June 30, 2017. Two Twitter campaigns until this game's release date are up. The first one randomly rewards participants with voice actor signatures from the main cast based on the number of followers of the game's official Twitter account whom have retweeted the promotional tweet. The other gives away fifteen posters to random participants whom have shared their thoughts regarding the web trial. Koei-Tecmo Japan sponsored a video with Japanese YouTubers Bom Bom TV to promote the game's release and web trial. The video teaches viewers how to replicate the Colossal Titan's face through cosmetics. Game★Maniax did a special on this game on March 28, 2017. Gallery Attackontitan-dasshutsu-xmas2016.jpg|Merry Christmas 2016 and Happy Birthday Levi 2016 message Ruby Party 2017 Message.jpg|Happy New Year 2017 message Attackontitan-escape-countday14.jpg|Countdown celebration for game's release 14 more days Attackontitan-escape-countday13.jpg|13 more days Attackontitan-escape-countday12.jpg|12 more days Attackontitan-escape-countday11.jpg|11 more days Attackontitan-escape-countday10.jpg|10 more days Attackontitan-escape-countday9.jpg|9 more days Attackontitan-escape-countday8.jpg|8 more days Attackontitan-escape-countday7.jpg|7 more days Attackontitan-escape-countday6.jpg|6 more days Attackontitan-escape-countday5.jpg|5 more days Attackontitan-escape-countday4.jpg|4 more days Attackontitan-escape-countday3.jpg|3 more days Attackontitan-escape-countday2.jpg|2 more days Attackontitan-escape-countday1.jpg|1 more day Attackontitan-escape-countday0.jpg|Game is out External Links *Official website, Official Twitter, Official YouTube playlist, Character selector: "Who would be your partner?", Web trial Category:Games